The Deadly Bonds of the Heart
by Tempest-Dragona
Summary: What if the impossible were actually possible, what if the one you loved was suppose to be the one you hated? what if by loving, your life was put on the line? a choice must be made, your love or your loyalty, which will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Introduction   
  
Lightning flashed in the window of the small room lighting up every corner it contained within its four walls. This didn't seem to affect the girl sitting on the window sill. She kept quiet, slowly ringing her tag around her small fingers. She had hardly noticed that the storm had hit, she had other things on her mind, all she could think about was the long day she'd had.   
  
***Flash Back***   
"Whoa, whoa! Digivolve?! No way!"   
"Tai I'm serious! I know it sounds strange, but it's true!"   
"Strange?! Matt, try unbelievable!"   
"Why won't you believe me?! She can Digivolve! She can! I saw it happen!"   
"Sorry Matt, but the idea of a human digivolving is kinda hard to believe . . . "   
***End Flash Back***   
  
She had run away at that point. Matt had seen her de-digivolve and took off to tell his friends. She was supposed to kill them all by her father's orders, but couldn't do it once she caught a full glimpse of Matt. She didn't understand what she was feeling, but she did know it scared her badly. What was she supposed to do? Her father was sure to find out that she disobeyed him by not killing them all and she knew she'd be punished.   
  
"Caly!" the name echoed through the halls and the voice sent chills down her back as she stood up. "Come here now!"   
  
She slowly walked through her room and pulled the door open, making her way through the long hallway she never took her eyes off the big iron doors in front of her. This would be it, her father had a full report of her actions for the day and she swallowed hard as she pushed the doors open.   
  
"You called for me?" fear drowned out the sweet innocence of her voice.   
"Come here, Child."   
She hesitated for a moment then stood up straight and marched in front of her father. "Yes?"   
"I heard about your little run in today with one of the Digidestined."   
The girl trembled in her towering father's presence.   
"He saw you de-digivolve, Caly!" her father roared.   
"Yes, Father, I know, I don't know how it-"   
"I don't want excuses' Caly! Just get out of my sight and get the job done! Or so help me, Daughter or not, you'll see just how mad I can get!"   
Caly nodded and bowed before her father. "Yes sir."   
  
Caly stormed out of the castle. What was she going to do?! Follow orders for once, yes, that's what she'd do. She'd have to Digivolve again, but it was so hard to do though! She didn't understand her ability to Digivolve, it didn't make sense to her, but ever since her twin brother had died and she came to the Digiworld, not a whole lot made sense anyway. She remembered nothing of her life on earth except for her brothers, Sam and Ken, (Yeah, yeah, I know what your all thinking "what?! No, no, no!" wellll yes, yes, yes! I have a BIG imagination and this is the character I made up {=^:^=} back to the story! Editor: Ellen's hyper, isn't she?) she remembered Sam dying and that was about it. Her life in the Digiworld was pretty much the same, she remembered being here, but not how she had gotten here or when she got the ability to Digivolve. She shook her head violently and continued to run through the forest 'Concentrate!' she told herself. 'They have to be-" She stopped at the sound of splashing water. She peered through the trees and gasped. 'So here you all are!'   
  
"C'mon, Tai, stop it!   
'Sora,' Caly thought, she knew them all by name and sight even though she had never met them.   
"Don't be such a girl, Sora!" Tai teased as he splashed her again. Caly could tell he liked her and she rolled her eyes in disgust.   
  
This was it. It was now or never. She would just Digivolve and blow them all away, heck she was powerful enough to do so in this form, but she didn't want to be seen as a human doing so. She took a step back so she could Digivolve and stepped right into someone. She gasped heavily and tried to run, but she looked around and noticed she was surrounded.   
  
"That's her! The one I was telling you about!" that voice! If only that voice hadn't come about she could have finished her job, but instead she stood dumbstruck by the sight that walked toward her.   
"This is her?"   
"Yes Izzy!"   
"Interesting."   
  
The greyish-blue of Caly's eyes was drowned out by fear and nervousness as Matt stepped toward her. Her knees began to shake and her breathing pattern sped up drastically. He extended a hand out to her and she looked at it for a long moment before she took it. It wasn't until their hands were locked that two pulsating lights of blue and purple extracted from under both's shirts. The two held their clasp on the other's hand tightly as they, and the others, gaped at the light.   
  
"What's going on?!" Matt demanded. He let go of Caly's hand and pulled his Crest of Friendship from under his shirt. It was the source of the blue light all right, but what about the purple light? And this girl, who was she?! Her long blue hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a white shirt. Where had she come from? And most important, what was she doing here?!   
Caly pulled her tag and crest from under her shirt and stared at it, the purple light hurt her eyes and she didn't understand. Why did it glow? And why did Matt's glow?!   
"Another crest?!" Mimi cried, shooting forward and staring   
"Another Digidestined?" Tai asked.   
  
*Elsewhere*   
"So, the Crest of Friendship and the Crest of Forgiveness have bonded?"   
"That's what I'm telling' you boss! I mean just look!"   
"Silence!"   
The two servants cringed and shook terribly.   
"This can't be! Why the Crest of Friendship and the one of Forgiveness! Caly's crest has never glowed before! This could be disastrous!"   
*{=^O_O^=}*   
  
The light slowly faded and Caly rubbed her sore eyes.   
"Who are you?" Matt asked softly.   
Caly's head shot up and she looked into two blue eyes and about melted, How was she going to tell him?! 'Oh hi! I'm Caly, I was sent here to kill you by my father, but I can't do it 'cuz I have a big crush on you!' I don't think so! "Caly." She responded simply.   
"What's with your crest, and why do you have one?" Joe asked.   
"I don't know!" Caly spat.   
"Ok, god, don't have a cow." Joe mumbled   
"Well, what is it?" Sora asked.   
"It's the Crest of Forgiveness." Caly replied shyly.   
"Hey! It's got pieces of some of our crests bunched up into one design! It's only missing the crests of Hope, Reliability, Sincerity, and mine, Knowledge."   
"Meaning it's got Courage, Friendship, Love, and Light along with its own design right?"   
"Exactly!" Izzy exclaimed.   
"CALY!!!"   
Caly's eyes widened as the roar of an all to familiar voice echoed her name through the forest.   
"What was that?!" Tai asked.   
  
Caly didn't answer, but instead ran to the voice that called her home. What would she tell her father this time?! That's when the brilliant idea struck. A satisfied smirk teased her features as she ran into the castle and up the stairs to her father's quarters.   
  
"Yes, Father?"   


(Editors note: This is Ellen's first fic, anyone who flames I will hunt down and shot, got it? Good, now REVIEW, or else. *Glares at readers, and points to the review box*)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- ... Dun Have a Title Yet ...   
  
The sleepy sun slowly made its presence known throughout the Digiworld. It's warm rays seeped into the cold bedroom and rested on Caly's sleeping form. Her eyes fluttered open and a grunt of discomfort escaped from her body. She had been questioned all night about what had happened, then beaten when she told all she knew. What had happened? Why would the crests glow like that? It only usually happened when a digimon and a Digidestined met, but Caly didn't belong to anyone! She couldn't! She was human, or could she? Caly always dreaded the sun, it meant another terrible day of destroying things was going to start. She didn't like to kill, but she didn't like to be beat either. She pushed her covers off of her and stretched, something didn't feel right, it was like there was something missing, but what?   
  
"Mistress? Are you awake?"   
Caly sighed. "Yes Wizardmon, I am."   
"Good morning mistress."   
"Morning'" Caly faked a smile and sat up.   
"How do you feel this morning?" The digimon seemed full of questions for once and it confused Caly a little.   
"Fine. Wizardmon?"   
"Yes?"   
"What's with you this morning?" she asked flatly.   
"Caly, I know about yesterday, and we need to talk, but not right now." He placed a pair of black shorts and a red shirt on her bed and then walked to her door. "Your father wishes to speak with you."   
Caly's half good mood vanished as the digimon shut the door "Great."   
  
She got dressed slowly, she figured that her father would yell at her about not following orders again so she wasn't in any rush to face him. She pulled her hair brush off her dresser and heard the soft clang of metal, dropping to her knees she ran her hands under the dresser and her eyes widened when her fingers finally brushed what she figured to be a locket. Her fingers enclosed around the small necklace and she pulled it into view. It was a silver heart-shaped number with golden leaves on it. She fingered it slowly and hesitantly pulled it open. Inside the locket was a picture of three small children, two boys and a girl. "Sam? Ken?" she clenched the locket tightly and knew who the girl was. Her cheeks felt warm and she gently ran a hand down her face only to find...tears?! "Wizardmon. ?"   
  
Caly's head quickly shot up when she heard a knock at her door. "Caly?"   
She quickly dried her tears and shoved the locket into her shorts pocket. "Yes father?"   
"May I come in dear?"   
'Dear?' she thought. 'Something's up...' she shrugged her shoulders and nodded to herself. "Yes,"   
"Good morning Caly."   
"Good morning, Father..."   
"Ok, let's cut the crap, I know you have an idea about how to trick the Digidestined."   
'Well, actually it's a plan to trick you, but whatever,' "Yes Father, I do."   
"So Tell Me!" he roared.   
Caly's body went numb and she swallowed loudly. "W-well father, I figured I'd pretend to be their friend then-"   
"Then you'll blow them to pieces! I love it! Caly you're a genius!"   
"Lord Piedmon!" a small servant shouted as he burst into the room.   
"WHAT?! Can't you see I'm spending quality time with my only child?!"   
'He calls this quality time?' Caly rolled her eyes at the thought.   
"So sorry sire! But the Digidestined have entered Puppetmon's forest!"   
"What?! They're progressing that fast? But how?!"   
"They're strong sire!"   
"Get out of my sight! Caly?!"   
"Yes father?" she asked, stepping into his view.   
"KILL THEM ALL!"   
"My plan father?"   
"Do whatever it takes!"   
Caly bowed and nodded. "As you wish father."   
  
Caly ripped her way through Puppetmon's forest. She had to find the Digidestined before that stupid log-rot of a toy did, but where to start?! Puppetmon's had so many tricks up his sleeves that it would be impossible to know whether or not he already had all eight of them! 'C'mon Caly! Keep it together!' She skidded to a stop as her crest let off a soothing glow. "Matt..."   
  
"Yes?"   
Caly about jumped out of her skin and turned to swing.   
"Whoa! Hey!"   
"Matt!" the two crests broke out into the same pulsating light and both owners shielded their sensitive eyes.   
"Argh! Not again! What is all this??!"   
"How am I supposed to know?!" Caly snapped.   
The light faded and the two paused for a moment before removing their arms to look at each other. The silence seemed to last forever, and it was eating away at Caly's ability to stop herself from jumping on top of Matt.   
"Soo-" Oh thank goodness he spoke first!   
"What?" Caly glared at him, why couldn't she be nice to him?!   
"Nothing, geez."   
"Where are all your friends?" Caly asked coldly while looking around.   
"They-" Matt paused for a moment then let out a heavy sigh. "I don't have any friends."   
"That's not true Matt!"   
Caly looked over to see Matt's faithful-to-the-end partner digimon, Gabumon, with assorted fruits and plants that she figured were food for Matt.   
"Your right Gabumon, I have you."   
Gabumon sighed then flashed his friend a half smile before handing over the food.   
"Are you hungry?" Matt asked Caly as he dug in.   
"Uhh-no, I'm fine." She really was hungry, but didn't want to eat all his food.   
  
"So," Matt started with a mouth full of food. "Where's your partner digimon?"   
"What makes you think I have one?"   
Matt swallowed his food and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then stood up. "Well, you have a tag and crest, so I thought you did."   
"Well I don't" Caly growled.   
"That's not entirely true, Caly." A familiar voice called from the trees.   
"Wizardmon?!" Matt and Caly called back in unison. "You know Wizardmon?" they looked at each other. "Stop saying everything I say when I say it!"   
"Hey! Look!" Gabumon pointed a paw at the wizard   
Caly stepped forward. "What do you mean Wizardmon? I don't have a digimon."   
"Hold out your crest. "Caly shrugged and pulled her tag and crest from around her neck. Wizardmon placed his hand on top of it and the soothing purple light emitted from the crest. "See?"   
"Wizardmon, I don't understand..."   
"He's your digimon, Caly." Gabumon smiled.   
"But- I mean- How long have you known?"   
"Since you first got here Caly, that's why I became your hand servant, so I could stay close to you to make sure, and to protect you."   
"Now I have a question Wizardmon," Matt crossed his arms over his chest. "What's with our crests?"   
  
Wizardmon put Caly's crest around her neck then took her hand, then he took Matt's hand and connected the two. The bright lights flashed then faded into two simple glows. "They've bonded, it's the same effect as when a digimon finds its partner, in other words' Caly, you belong with Matt."   
"Is that possible?" Caly chocked out.   
"I guess so..." Matt whispered.   
Caly turned her gaze to Wizardmon. "So, what's with the 'bond', it's something a lot deeper isn't it?"   
Wizardmon chuckled. "That you'll have to figure out on your own." 

~~

  
  


A/N i think this was one of the more difficult chapters to write (out of the 6 i have LOL) i was kinda lost in thought while i was writing it, i had so many different ways to lead it and i decided to go with this one. I hope you like it! And Cat, *glances at Crystallus and tells him to hide* this story may be good (not to sound full of myself ppl) but i really dun think its all that great.

  
  


Editor's Note: *Lays a sniper rifle on her lap. * If whoever that thought it would be funny to impersonate me would please step forward, we can get this over quickly, *Glares into the crowd* Neither Ellen nor myself were even slightly amused by your cheap trick, In fact I think it was rather LOW To use another Author's name to flame someone, especially when the person you flame happens to be the Author you impersonated's best friend. So, step forward. Or, leave your REAL user name (If you have one, I don't think someone who uses such mean tactics could write a story worth reading) And E-mail Address then I would gladly give you a piece of my mind, other wise, if you are reading this, do not bother to review, as you will notice your other review has been taken down. and now I'm watching for you, Jerk.))  



	3. Chapter 3 - Treason Begins

Chapter 3 - Treason Begins   
  
Matt looked around the dark cave. He'd been sitting there long enough in the dark that his eyes had adjusted so he could see everything in the back of the cave where the moon's light didn't shine. His eyes traced over the rocks to where Caly's sleeping form was. She hadn't run off this time and asked if she could stay the night. She was cuddled up with Wizardmon and Gabumon keeping her warm. He wanted to know so much about her and wanted to wake her up so they could talk, but... but he liked the way she was. She had pulled her hair down and it fell into her eyes, she had her arms around Wizardmon, cuddling him like a stuffed toy, and she was curled up with Gabumon leaned against her stomach and across her side. He stopped and his eyes widened. What was he thinking?! Why was he feeling like this all of the sudden? He stood up and looked back at Caly.   
  
"I-I have a crush on her?" he whispered hoarsly.   
"Matt," Gabumon sat up and looked at his friend. "Are you ok?"   
"Y-yeah buddy, I'm fine." he smiled. 'Am I?! I've got a girl I like sleeping in the same cave as me and it's taking all the control I've got not to go over there and kiss her!' he groaned and walked out of the cave.   
"Matt, wait!" Gabumon called.   
"Hey! Caly is gonna get cold! Go back and keep her warm!"   
"You care for her, don't you?"   
"What?!" Matt snapped. "No I-"   
"Matt?"   
The boy let out a heavy sigh. "Ok, so I do! So what's wrong with that?!" he growled.   
"There's nothing wrong with that, but you should tell her."   
"No Way!" Matt yelled.   
Gabumon layed his ears back and sighed softly, "I'll be back at the cave if you need me."   
Matt nodded and watched the digimon walk away. 'Whats with me?! Why am I so defensive when it comes to her?!' he slammed a fist against a tree and let a frustrated growl escape from his chest.  
"Matt?.."  
He froze. The voice, that sweet, soothing voice that had the strangest affects on him, once again called his name. He turned slowly to look at its keeper. There she stood, unaware of his desperate need to hold her. "Yes?" he finally spoke, but it was so hard to keep from pulling her close to him and kissing her.   
"Whatter you doing up?"   
"I was, umm-" what was he going to tell her?! 'Oh, I was just out here debating whether or not to confess that I think you're beautiful and that I like you.' no, no! This was going to take fast thinking! Which he seemed to be having trouble doing. A smirk took its place on his lips as an idea finally formed. "I should be asking you the same thing."   
"Oh, I was just, uhh..." she trailed off. Now what?! She was hoping she wouldn't run into him when she left for home! "I got cold cuz Gabumon got up, so I figured I'd come out here to make sure you were ok."   
"Oh, well I'm fine." he smiled at her, she was looking for him! It was a good sign right? He looked up at the moon sky then back at her. The moon's light peeked through the trees and made her eyes dazzle and it cast shadows over the curves of her body. Why was she tormenting him like this?!   
"Ok then," she turned around and walked towards the cave. "G'night then, Matt."   
'Stop her, stop her!' he screamed at himself frantically. "Uhh... Caly?"   
She peered over her shoulder at him. "Yes?"   
He went to say something, but stopped himself and sighed softly. "Goodnight."   
A look of what seemed to be dissapointment crossed her face before she smiled and nodded.   
He noticed the look and watched her walk off. 'Does she like me? I should play into this! But, you idiot! You should have stopped her!'  
  
Caly opened her eyes and looked around. The sun was up and shone brightly, which hurt her eyes. She sat up and pushed the covers off of her. 'Covers?! Oh no!!' she looked around and gasped. She was home! She sprang to her feet, noticing that she was still dressed, and thrust open her bedroom door. She looked both ways down the hall then took off to the right towards her father's quarters. The two iron doors were cold as she touched them, but she didn't care, she pushed them open and stormed inside.   
  
"Ah, here she is, good morning sleepy head."   
"Where're Matt and Gabumon?!" she spat, she wasn't in the mood for her father's remarks and wasn't going to waste any time.   
"In the dungeon. Your plot is working, Caly, now go find the rest of the Digidestined!"   
"No."   
"What?" her father turned and looked at his daughter in a warning gesture.   
"NO!" she roared. "I'll not do it, father," she paused, she knew if she kept going she'd be killed for treason. "Not without help!"   
"Help?" Piedmon laughed. (Piedmon/father get it, ppl?)  
"Yes," a plan was forming in the back of her mind. "Give me the boy and his digimon, I can convert him to our side, and his digimon is powerful, father! Just imagine what kind of damage the three of us could do!"   
Piedmon placed a hand to his face in a thinking gesture. "Hmm, interesting, you prove a good point, but no! That's too dangerous, Caly! He could get away!"   
"I wouldn't let him!"   
"No! End of discussion!" he growled.   
  
Caly glared and charged out of the room. 'What am I going to do? I can't let my father keep Matt! He could kill him!' she jumped down the last of the stairs and took the first left. 'I mean, what would happen to Gabumon and I?!' she clasped onto a wall and slung herself around another corner. 'If I disobey my father though, I'll...' she skidded to a stop when she realized where she was.   
  
She looked at the twisted corridors and all the doors. The stench of rotting flesh caught up with her, making her gag and cough as she stumbled along the dungeon floors. She didn't realize that she had run that far, or why she did it either. The only thing she knew was down here was Matt and...  
  
"Matt..." she tried to call his name, but the air made it hard for her to breathe, let alone yell.   
"Cal?!"   
'Cal?' she thought. "Yes, it's me, where are you?" she kept her voice down so she could control it more.   
"In here!"   
"Oh, that helps." she sighed. "There's like a gazillion 'in here's'!"   
"Wizardmon! Stick your hand through the bars on the door since you're the only one loose!"   
"Wizardmon is down here too?!" she stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She gripped it tightly and collapsed to the floor.   
  
***Piedmon's quarters***   
"I knew she'd do this to us!"   
"But, sire! Everything is going as planned!"   
"NO IT IS NOT, YOU FOOL!" he roared. "Things couldn't possibly get worse!!! With those two crests bonding we have to pray that we keep Caly on our side or we're doomed!"   
"But sire, is all that really necessary? She's just a child! You could kill her!"   
"Nonsense, you moron! She is part digimon! A little ripped side is nothing to her! It'll heal by this time tomorrow!"   
"Well, your orders, sire?"   
"You know what to do! Now get out of my sight!"   
  
***~~~***   
"Cal? Cal! Get up!"   
Caly opened her eyes and pulled her hand from her side 'Blood? Where'd this come from? No matter, it'll heal itself...' she stood up and gasped at the pain as it flew through her body. 'Keep it together Cal, you've gotta get them outta here, your side will heal!' she stood up straight and went to the cage. "How am I supposed to..."   
"C'mon, Caly!" Wizardmon urged.   
  
She sighed softly and let a ball of purple light emit from her left hand, then she placed it on the lock on the door and fired the small attack. The lock burned in a fury of flames until a flash of purple light went over them, freezing them in place. The ice grew on the lock until it shattered and fell to the floor. Caly pushed the door open and hugged Wizardmon.   
  
"You're hurt..."   
"shhh... keep it down, I'll be ok." she gave her digimon a half smile and went for the locks on Matt and Gabumon.  
"How did you know we were here?" Matt asked.   
"We'll talk later," she reassured. "But right now we gotta get outta here."   
  
Matt nodded and Caly led the small group towards the exit. She closed her eyes as she felt the wound on her side healing, and pushed herself forward. She stopped at the top of the stairs and when the coast was clear, she led the three prisoners out of the castle.  
  
  
(A/N: OMG!!! I am !!!SO!!! Sorry this took so long!! But I've had to change editors since my other one *gives Cat the Evil Mei Glare* hasn't wanted to work on this one! so, PLEASE forgive me! If all goes well the chapters will be up faster than you can believe because it's DONE! (tells you HOW long it's been since my last post!) So anyway, PLEASE review!) 


	4. Secrets Are Told

Chapter 4- Secrets Are Told  
  
Caly let the boys clean up in a small pond they had found once they were far enough away from the castle. She sighed knowing that she coudn't go back to her father. What had she done? Most importantly, what was she going to do?! She gasped and snapped her fingers. Maybe it wasn't too late, all she had to do was kill Matt! She jumped slightly as a gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see Matt standing behind her, sopping wet and with no shirt on.  
  
"So much for that idea." she sighed. "What idea?" Her eyes widened. Did she actually say that out loud?! She watched the beads of water fall from his upper torso and glared. "Nothing!" "Something, whatter you thinkin' about?" She shook her head and turned her back to him. "Cal, how did you know Gabumon and I were at the castle?" She hesitated for a moment. "My father told me." "And he is..?" Caly let out a deathly sigh that sent a chill down Matt's spine as she turned to face him. He looked at her and a small gasp escaped his lungs, was she..was she crying?! "Matt if I tell you, you'll hate me and I don't want that cuz I li-" she stopped herself before the last words fluttered out of her mouth. "Because you what? Caly what is it? You know you can tell me!" "Matt! I barely know you and I have the BIGGEST crush on you!" she clasped her hands over her mouth as the last words escaped. 'She likes me! I knew it! And I didn't have to do anything!' he cheered to himself. "You like me?" he held back a loud yell and tried not to laugh. She sighed and nodded slowly. "Well," he took a deep breath."Isortalikeyoutosodon'tfeelbadoranything." Like? She heard like outta all that! 'He likes me! He does! He likes me!' "You do?" He let his breath out. "..Yeah.." Caly felt her heart skip a beat. 'Its true! He likes me! He really does!' Matt looked back to her. "Now that all that is out of the way, you can tell me what was so bad." Caly shook her head slowly. "Matt, I'm suppose to be your number one enemy." she watched a confused expression form on his face. "My father has given me direct orders to kill all...the Digidestined." "What?!" "But I can't do it! And it's your fault! I've disobeyed so many orders and have betrayed my father by saving you!" "MY fault?!" "Yes!" "Caly, how is it MY fault?!" "Because I like you! I really do! And I can't kill you because of that! My father will kill me now when he finds me!" "And who is he, Caly?!" Matt asked, getting a little irritated from asking the same question more than once. Suddenly the ground became Caly's number one interest as more tears made their way down her face. "Lord Piedmon..." "What?!" he roared in complete shock. "You mean to tell me that your the daughter of my worst enemy?! So that's why you were at the castle! You LIVE there!" Caly stood there sobbing as Matt rambled on. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this!"  
  
Caly's head shot up as her body felt imensly warm. 'No,' she thought to herself. 'He's making me too angry, I need to calm down!' she plugged her ears, but Matt only got louder. The heat flew in pulses to her brain. "NO!" Matt stopped and stared. 'Fight it! Fight it!' "Wizardmon! Whats going on?!" Matt yelled over the wind that picked up. "She's-" "Caly digivolved to-- Kalshaidramon!" "Digivolving..." this wizard finished. "Matt, run!"  
  
But he didn't run. He stood there gaping at the form infront of him. She had actually digivolved! But into what?! Three sets of stringy material- covered wings shot out from her joker-like body. She looked half dead and what still looked alive seemed to have been beaten severly. What was this thing?! He hadn't actually seen her digivolved form, just a quick glimps then Caly herself! Why had she turned into such an ugly creature? Did he make her that angry?! Questions flew through Matt's mind as he stared at the hideous monster. He hadn't noticed the attack stance it had taken.  
  
"Dark Matter!" the creature hissed. Matt gaped in disbeliefe as a huge black orb formed above his head. Lightning and sparks flared inside and out of it. "Matt!" Garurumon scooped his friend up and out of the way of the blast as it was fired. The boy watched the explosion take out several trees and other forest type plants as it stretched itself towards a near-by mountain. He looked back at his partner digimon puzzledly, he hadn't even noticed that he had digivolved, he barely noticed that he was saved! "Caly!" Wizardmon's voice snapped Matt out of his dream world. "Wake up!" Matt stumbled to his feet and peered over the bushes her had been thrown over only to find Caly, passed out on the ground. "What happend?!" "You made her angry, thats what happend!" Wizardmon yelled. "No no, I mean what happend?" "She used up all her energy, we need to get her to the cave!" "Garurumon can get us there."  
  
The two climbed up onto Garurumon's back and pulled Caly's body up with them. Matt sighed as his companion took off towards their hide-a-way. Why was he helping his enemy? Further more, why was he helping someone who tried to kill him?! He could just push her off his digimon's back and be off to warn the others, yes! That was the answer! He looked down at her with a stone cold glare. It was for the better, getting rid of her was what he needed to do to get back to his...friends. His glare softened when he realized she was all he had now, besides his partner of course, but all his so called 'friends' shut him out. The cave came into view and Matt carried Caly inside and placed her where Wizardmon instructed him to.  
  
"Will she be ok?" he asked, a bit of hope biting at his words. "Its hard to say, Matt. "Wizardmon sighed. "She got very angry and digivolved, which I bet you can guess is hard on a human since they don't do it very often." "What did she turn into?"Matt asked while trying to keep a serious face at Wizardmon's last remark. "Matt, I'll be outside if you need me." "All right Garurumon." Matt watched his partner de-digivolve then exit the cave, then he turned his attention back to Wizardmon. "Well?" Wizardmon shrugged. "Thats what she turns into, I really don't know what it is, all I know is it's evil and that she has no control over herself while she's in that form, the dark side of her crest still over powers the light side, and as long as she still pleges alligence to Piedmon it'll stay that way and she'll never fufill her destiny." "Her destiny?" "As you've probably guessed, with her having a Tag and Crest, that shes a-" "Uh--" Caly stirred a bit before her eyes finally fluttered open. "Wha- Where-Wizardmon?" "Caly!" "Matt?!" "Does that answer your question on how fast she'd heal?" Wizardmon asked. Matt nodded and looked back at Caly. "You tried to kill me you know." "I did?!" Caly shot up and looked at him. "Yeah," Matt smirked. "Your lucky I like you so much or I'd have had Garurumon rip you to shreds." Caly looked at him puzzledly for a moment then returned the smirk. "Yeah right! I'm a Champion in this form as it is!" "A Champion what?" Matt kept his smirk and raised an eyebrow. Caly lost her evil look and Matt watched an expression of wonder overthrow her features. "I-I don't know," she sighed and closed her eyes. 'Not human, nor Digimon, but stuck somewhere in between,' Wizardmon thought. 'Poor child, I'll do all I can to make her see who is truely responsible for her discomfort!' Matt sighed softly. "Sorry Cal, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything." "You didn't." she looked away to try and hide the tears burning her eyes. Matt dropped to his knees and pulled the sobbing girl close to him. He gently ran a hand through her hair and rocked her back and forth slowly, trying to sooth her. "Its ok, Caly." he reasured over and over again. She tightened her grip around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Wizardmon backed out of the cave and grinned. 'Then again, I might not have to show her, Matt may already be working on it.' "How is she?" Wizardmon jumped at the husky voice that disturbed his train of thought. "Don't do that Gabumon!" he hissed. "And Caly is fine." "Did Matt tell her?" Wizardmon nodded. "I think she knows." "Good, we've got to keep them together, Caly's destiny depends on it."  
  
(A/N Ok.....I have ONE thing to say right here and right now. I started this fic when the SECOND season came out, and NOW all of a sudden they're making the DD Digivolve!!!! What's up with that?!?!?! ARGH!!!! I can't even win!!!! *sighs* Again, I'm sorry this is taking so long, I've finaly had to have someone teach me and help me with all this stuff so I can post my own chapters....enough said I'm sure. This chapter is old...live with it. I'm on Chapter 6 [working on it at least] or the THIRD fic......again...enough said. So as always, review....humor me at least and I'll start working on getting 5 posted asap.) 


End file.
